Can't Get You Out of My Head
by RaeBizarre
Summary: Bella and Edward have a fight and break up. Bella and Mike start dating. But Bella can’t seem to get Edward off her mind. Edward wants her back. What will she do?


**Author's Note: The ages are all messed up so the story can work. Bella, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are all seniors, Alice is a junior, and Emmett has already graduated high school. This is set in eclipse several months before they graduate.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"Edward, get back here!" I stabbed my vampire ex-boyfriend in the back with very sharp knives in his back with my eyes as he walked away from me in the school.

I growled, ready to clumsily run after him to chew him out; a pair of strong, cold arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up a few inches in the air so my feet dangled off the ground.

"Jasper!" I wiggled in his arms, trying to break free from his grip. "Put me down NOW!" I huffed. Jasper chuckled placing me back on the ground, but still had his arms around my waist to make sure I didn't chase after his brother.

"Edward is being stupid Bella." Alice said as she came into my line of sight with her backpack on her shoulder and my books in her hands. She told Jasper to let me go since I wasn't going to do anything. Jasper nodded letting me go kissing Alice on the cheek going into his class; right as the bell rang for class to begin.

Great I'm late.

"Bye Bella." Alice pecked my cheek handing me my things before heading to her class, the opposite direction from mine. I sighed softly tightening my grip on my books as I went to my class that I shared with Edward.

"It's nice to have you join us Ms. Swan. Please take a seat. " Ms. Kites said, glaring at me when I entered the classroom; interrupting her lecture about _Catcher and the Rye. _I mumbled a quick sorry glancing over the seats, seeing that only two spots were open; one by Mike Newton and the other by Edward. I quickly debated my choices, the annoying boy or the ex-boyfriend.

The annoying boy it is.

I made my to where Mike was sitting placing my things on the desk next to his. Mike looked over at me with his eyes big. I smiled politely at him taking my seat. I look to the front of the class to find everyone---not including Edward---staring at me with disbelief.

"Ms. Swan please take your assigned seat next to Mr. Cullen please." Ms. Kites folded her arms across her chest as he tapped her pointed toe of the high heels she was wearing on the linoleum floor.

I grumbled things about her as I gathered my things and moved to the empty desk next to Edward. I felt eyes on me, when I looked to the side I saw Edward glaring at me, and only one thought crossed my mind.

_This is going to be one long hour._

* * *

"Bella!" I heard some one call behind me as I left the classroom. I stopped waiting for the person to catch up. "Hey." Mike smiled and I smiled back and started walking with him to our next class, one of the few that I didn't share with Edward.

"What's up with you and Cullen?" He asked after a few moments in silence. He really didn't like Edward at all, and everyone knew it.

"We're done." I told him with no emotion. I stopped when he wasn't beside me anymore; I looked back at him and grimaced. _Great. _Mike's blue eyes were bright and he had a goofy grin plastered on his lips. I motioned him to come on or we'd be late. He shook his head and jogged next to me.

"Really?" He asked as we entered the art room, taking our seats, which happened to be next to each other.

"Yes!" I answered him more harshly than intended. A flash of sadness went in his eyes, but it was quickly gone and replaced by happiness and excitement. You don't need jasper to tell what he was feeling. I shook my head and faced forward as the teacher began to talk about Claude Monet.

"Why did you two break it off?" Mike whispered once the teacher gave us the go to work on our projects.

"Because I was hanging out with Jacob Black too much for his liking. What did he want me to do? Not talk to my best friend because their two families don't like each other?!" I complained. "So I just threw in the white towel, when he said he wanted to break up." I rolled my eyes at how stupid Edward was acting.

"Well that's silly." He commented and I nodded in agreement. "Hey Bella, would you like to go with me to the movies on Friday?" He asked after ten minutes of silence between us, the only thing you heard at our table was pencil on my paper, and brush strokes on his.

"I don't think so Mike. It's still to early for m to start dating again. Maybe later on." I turned him down as light as I could.

"Oh, okay." He nodded sadly and for the rest of class he left me alone.

* * *

**Three months later. Two weeks before graduation.**

* * *

Finally I agreed to go to a movie with Mike after three straight weeks of him asking me. And now we're together after two weeks of dating. Jessica and Lauren aren't my biggest fans at the moment.

"Hey babe," Mike kissed my lips lightly when he walked up to me once I got out of my truck. "Hey." I replied giving him a small smile. He wrapped an arm around my waist loosely and guided me into the school.

I felt eyes on me. I knew who it was, he did this everyday, but I never looked at him back. Today was different though I looked over at Edward, his eyes were black--- he hadn't hunted several days--- and what surprised me was that there was also sadness in them. I must have stopped because I felt Mike tugging on my arm, telling me to come on. I turned to face Mike, grabbing his face pulling him to me, my lips catching his in a deep kiss. Trying and failing to get the person; who was always on my mind off.

**Edward's POV**

"I messed up." I muttered to myself darkly as I fallowed the rest of my family into the school after I watch Mike eat Bella's face off in the parking lot, in front of everyone.

"Believe me Edward. We _know_." Jasper said, as he walked beside me; the girls were in front of us.

I sighed to myself making my way to first period, which was English with Bella and Mike. I sat my stuff down on my desk, resting my head on my arms with my eyes closed.

I need to talk to Bella tonight.

**Bella's POV**

It was around ten at night when I got home from Port Angeles from the date I had with Mike. Charlie was watching some highlight show on a baseball game when I got home.

"Hey Bells, how was the date?" He turned and smiled at me. He was ecstatic that Edward and I were over, and even happier when he found out I was with Mike.

"It was good dad. I'm going to shower than go to bed. I've got to work tomorrow." I yawned and walk up the stairs.

"Night Bella." I heard him call after me.

I opened the door to my room, to get my pj's and toiletries. I wasn't expecting Edward to be sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I was about to scream, but he already had my mouth covered and pulled me in my room; closing the door.

"Don't scream." He whispered before removing his hand from my mouth.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I growled at him as he took his place back on the bed.

"To talk to you." He answered, like it was obvious.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" I challenged him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well then, sit and listen." He motioned for me to take his spot on the bed when he got up. When I didn't take the seat he gently pushed me on the bed I got in a position that I could see him.. "Please Bella listen to me and not interrupt." I nodded. I was still angry, but not as angry as before.

_I really miss him_. I told myself when he began.

He talked about out his life was with out me, that Emmett won't talk to him, Alice lost her dress-up doll. He told me he missed me, and how jealous he was of Mike--- at that part I smirked. Then he began on how he still loved me.

"Bella, come back to me!" He pleaded. I glared at him.

"I don't love you anymore Edward." I told him, looking past him to the photo of us on my dresser.

"Don't lie to me Bella. You're really bad at it." He growled.

I sighed. "I'm with Mike, Edward."

"Break it off, then." He said throwing me my phone, Mike's number already put in and was calling him. I glared at Him and he smiled sheepishly at me, shrugging his shoulders as Mike answered.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" He sounded tired. I looked at the time. **12:45 am**.

"Hey, sorry for calling so late, but We have to break up. I'm going to collage in---" I looked over at Edward to mouthed 'New York'. " New York, and I don't want a relationship with you since your going to Seattle for collage." I lied, hopefully good enough for him to believe.

"Bella don't make up lies just because you don't want to be with me." Mike grumbled. "Bye Bella." Then the line went dead.

"That is mean Edward. I was going to wait for tomorrow after work!" I placed my phone down and laid back on my pillow. "Its nearly 1 am!"

"Well he wasn't so nice to me either! Thinking about him kissing you all the time! It was pure torture!" He laughed as he laid beside me kissing my temple.

"Yeah, well I thought about you all the time." I kissed his lips. "Couldn't get you off my mind." I kissed him again before I nuzzled my face in to his chest falling asleep listening to him hum my lullaby.

God I missed this.


End file.
